Ice Dancing
by SoldierOfMyShadowyMind
Summary: Sequel to Dancing On Thin Ice. After not having met Thomas for quite some time, Jimmy begins to wonder if their last encounter was anything more but a short flirt...


_**A/N: So here's the sequel. A rather soppy little thing... A belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you!**_

* * *

**Ice Dancing**

It was Christmas Day. Jimmy skated his rounds in the rink. He had come back to see Thomas again. Jimmy had asked in the Grantham Arms but Thomas hadn't been there. He had searched for him up and down the village but his friend seemed to be vanished into thin air. Now Jimmy hoped that he would meet him again here. But his hopes decreased with every round he skated. He had come almost an hour ago and still there was no sight of Thomas. Jimmy had already accepted the fact that for Thomas, he had been nothing more than a short flirt, no one special. But he didn't want to think that. Because he knew Thomas wasn't like that. He was tender and nice, a real gentleman.

_But he didn't think it necessary to tell you when he disappeared._

Jimmy frowned and scolded himself.

_Shut up, brain. That doesn't have to mean anything. Maybe it was an emergency? Whatever it was…_

He was standing at the board watching the other skaters and argued with himself whether to go or stay when he decided that there was no point in waiting any longer.

_He's gone. Accept it._

Rose had tried to cheer him up. "He will come back, surely."

"How can you know?"

"I do. Trust me."

God knew how much Jimmy wanted to trust her but he was about to give up hope. A last look over the ice and then Jimmy made his way towards the exit. He was slithering across the rink when he suddenly heard a low, soft voice next to him.

"Care to dance?"

Jimmy spun around and almost lost his balance. He felt a familiar grip on his arm and looked up. A bright smile spread across his face.  
"Thomas! You're here!"

"Hell, my love." And with that Thomas was off again, racing over the ice.

_Did he just call me my love? Oh my god, did he really-_

"Hey!" Jimmy shouted when he saw Thomas disappearing in the crowd. He bolted down the rink and the maddest chase he'd ever experienced began. Thomas knew how to fool him. More than once Jimmy crashed into some other people but he didn't care to apologise. For a moment he lost sight of Thomas but when he recognised him in the crowd again he grinned wickedly.

_Ha, caught ya! You can't run away forever._

He sped among the other skaters towards Thomas's back. But then the black-haired man suddenly stopped and turned around. Jimmy didn't have the time to slow down and so he landed less than gracefully on his bum directly before Thomas's feet. The other man arched an eyebrow and eyed him, obviously amused.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not the one who disappeared without a trace" Jimmy growled.

"No need to be offended" Thomas pulled him onto his feet again and, not giving a damn about the other people, he brought a hand to Jimmy's cheek and caressed his skin.

But Jimmy flinched. "Not here where everybody can see us."

"What? Are you afraid they'll call the police? It's not illegal."

"Yes, but some still think it is." Jimmy looked him into the eyes and god, he wanted to kiss him so badly!

_Be patient. One after the other._

Then he remembered what Thomas had said earlier. "What do you meant, _dance_?"

"Exactly what I said." And with that Thomas took his hand and swung him around.

Jimmy gave a choked sound. "I don't think that's a good idea- Thomas!"

But his friend just laughed, guiding him over the ice, dancing.

"Where did you learn that?" Jimmy asked, astonished.

"Nowhere."

"But-"

Thomas shook his head. "No talking. Dance."

And they danced. With every step they made Jimmy felt better and he couldn't help but smile, his eyes shining. Never had anything felt so good. He hadn't expected the day to turn out like this when he had come here. But Thomas was there and everything was wonderful again. Jimmy didn't care about the others watching them because Thomas was right. It wasn't illegal.

_It has been but it's not anymore. Let them think whatever they want!_

Music was in the air. The same song that had played last time when they first met.

"_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day you gave it away. This year, to save me from to tears, I'll give it to someone special."_

Thomas slowed them down, coming closer. "You don't know how beautiful you are."

Jimmy smiled shyly. He didn't know what to say.

The look in Thomas's eyes was intense and filled with love. "You're special, you know? And I will never ever let you go."

Jimmy felt the tears burn in his eyes.

_Don't cry. Don't bloody cry!_

But Thomas had already notice it and smiled. He wiped a tear away with his finger, barely even touching Jimmy's skin. The blond shuddered slightly at the contact.

"I love you" he whispered, his voice breaking.

"I know. And I love you, too. Madly" Thomas voiced in a hushed tone.

"But why did you leave me? Why didn't you say anything?" Jimmy looked sad and truly hurt.

Thomas sighed. "I…I thought it was no good. I thought it wouldn't work."

"But why?"

The older man shrugged. "I don't know. I thought I could get over this. Just a short affair, you know? But then I realised that I need you. I can't be without you. You are in my head, you control my thoughts, I… I couldn't forget you. So I needed to come back. "

"But you'll stay this time. Otherwise I'll kill you."

Thomas laughed lightly. "Of course I'll stay. I'm nothing without you." And then he leaned in and kissed Jimmy. Very softly, very gently. Jimmy's heart fluttered. So he had been right. Thomas loved him. Truly. And nothing would ever change that.

"Merry Christmas" Thomas whispered into his ear. He took his hand again and they continued to dance over the ice, Jimmy safely hidden in Thomas's arms.

"_This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special."_


End file.
